Reversed
by LilyLunaPotter07
Summary: Lily Luna Potter finally goes to Hogwarts but what happens when the Potter legacy is reversed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to anyone reading this! This is my first fan fiction ever so sorry if it's not very good. I just wanted to say before the story starts I started writing this before the Cursed Child was published so it doesn't completely line up with that story line. Hope you like it! :D**

 _Lilys POV_

Both my brothers had already gone to Hogwarts. I barely ever saw them. I wanted this day to come so desperately but now it was here I thought I was going to be sick. Just as we were pulling up to King's Cross, Ginny looked back from the front, 'Are you okay Lily? You look really pale...if you're not feeling 100% you can always go tomorrow...'

I shook my head. I couldn't miss the first day. Then I'd really stand out. Sometimes I wish my dad wasn't the famous Harry Potter. I could never walk into wizard filled places with having hundreds of people staring at me. 'No... I'll be fine,' I said, 'I'm just nervous.'

'It'll be fine Lily.' Albus said, 'I'll make sure James looks out for you. People respect him so they won't tease you.'

'But what if I'm in Slytherin?' I asked

'So what if you are?' This time it was Harry who spoke, 'Luna's daughter Payton is in Slytherin and she's a really nice girl. She helped Albus a lot in his first year.'

Harry parked the car and we all got out. James and Albus got their owls Godric and Bludger out the car. I had a little black kitten. James wanted to name him Minion of Darkness but I named him Dobby after the house elf who helped my dad.

We all said good-bye to Harry and Ginny before we boarded the Hogwarts Express. Albus and James went to join their friends and I was left alone. Eventually I found an empty compartment. After I had sat down a girl with white blond hair stumbled through the compartment door. 'Mind if I sit in here?' she said

'Sure.' I replied, 'It's kinda lonely in here.'

She sat down opposite me and grinned. 'Hi! I'm Delphine. But call me Delphi my idiots of parents gave me the weirdest name ever.'

'Hi Delphi, I'm Lily.'

'Nice to meet ya... want a Bertie Bott?'

'Oh. Yes please...' I chewed the small pastel blue bean, 'Mmm... soap.'

After eating quite a few sweets we finally arrived at Hogwarts. We sailed across the Black Lake with Hagrid and before I knew it we were walking into the sorting ceremony.

Professor Longbottom read out our names.

'Black, Delphini.' He read out.

Delphi walked up to the front. Neville lowered the hat onto her head. It thought about and then...'SLYTHERIN!'

Delphi skipped over to the table of cheering Slytherins. 'Clinton, Ace.' Ace was sorted into Ravenclaw and Ashlyn Albinson was sorted into Gryffindor. Rodge Colling-Wood was a Hufflepuff and so was Felicia Hurst. 'Potter,Lily.´ I walked up. I felt the weight of the hat on my head. _Difficult it said... you are exactly like your brothers... fearless and a troublemaker but something is different and it can't be ignored..._

'SLYTHERIN!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Lysander Scammander)**

Lily's POV

My heart stopped. What does he mean something was different? I can't breathe. I have to move. People are staring. I can hear them muttering, James is staring at me with a look of pure disgust. I stand up but my limbs feel like stone. My head is spinning. I walk over to the Slytherin table. I can't see. All I can hear is a faint ringing sound. I fall onto the bench next to Delphi. My sight is coming back and I think she asked me if I was ok. I nodded. But I'm not. James' look of revolt flashes through my mind. I can't stay here. I run.

I keep running. Tears sting the back of my eyes and are moving forward blurring my vision. I run down endless corridors. I wind my way through until I'm outside but I keep running. I run into the Forbidden Forest. Finally I collapse against a tree and sink to the floor. I cry and cry. Eventually I fall asleep.

Delphi's POV

'Lily! Wait!' I yell. Where is she going? I stand up and run out the Great Hall. I follow Lily, yelling her name. I don't think she heard me. For someone so short she can run really fast. When she finally goes outside she runs directly to the Forbidden Forest. I internally groan. We've only just got here and we're already on the way to get expelled. Great. She's stopping. I watch her sink to the floor and start crying. I want to comfort her but I don't know how. She begins to fall quiet and then she falls asleep. I pick her up and slowly walk towards the castle.

When we got to the castle I realised I don't know where the common room is or the password. In the end I find an abandoned classroom and I put Lily down. I fall asleep.

Lily's POV

I wake up to big brown eyes staring at me. 'WAKE UP LILY LUNA POTTER!' I scream in shock.

We run to the Great Hall and everyone turns around and stares at us. I feel myself go bright red. Delphi grabs my arm and drags me to the Slytherin table. We sit down and the murmuring stops. Delphi puts a piece of toast on my plate and says to me, 'You have to eat something.' I nod and take a bite out of it. I eat it and then, following Delphi, leave and go to class. First lesson, Herbology with Professor Longbottom. That can't be too bad. Can it?

We went down to the greenhouses to our first lesson. 'Good morning class!' Professor Longbottom says. We all mumble back a good morning. 'Today we will be starting to grow Fluxweed. Can anyone tell me the purpose of Fluxweed?' A brown haired Gryffindor shyly put up his hand. 'Um yes... what is your name?'

'Lysander Scamander. Fluxweed is a plant in the mustard family with healing powers.' The Gryffindor said.

'Yes that's right! We're planting these under the request of Mister Pomfrey. Now I'm going to put you into pairs and you can plant the Fluxweed. Ok first of... hmmm... Lysander you can go with... ah Lily. Delphi... you can go with... Locran...' He paired the whole class and we went to our bench and planted the Fluxweed. The months went by and soon it was December. I still had to talk to James. I went over to the Gryffindor dormitories on a Saturday afternoon. I knocked on the fat lady. 'Ow! What do you want?' she said.

'I want to see my brother James.' After a couple of moment James walked out the doorway. He stared at me for a while.

'What do you want?' He eventually said.

'I'm sorry James... I'm so sorry...'

'Sorry isn't gonna cut it.'

I fought back the tears. 'James... why can't you forgive me?'

'You're a Slytherin... all the dark wizards are Slytherins. A Slytherin killed a lot of my family. The sight of you makes me sick.' All I can do is stare. Where is the brother I used to have? The one who helped me prank Albus when he stole my phone. The one who played Quidditch with me in the orchard. The one I loved.

'Just go.' He said. He walked back in to the common room. I sank to the floor. Older Gryffindors laughed at me. I can't be so weak. I then saw a familiar face push through the crowd. Lysander, His sister followed _. (Btw his sister is Payton!)_ Lysander helped me up and Payton started yelling. 'OI! LEAVE HER ALONE! CAN YOU IDIOTS NOT REMEMBER YOUR FIRST YEAR!' After that they cleared off. Payton then grinned at me. 'I have an idea.' She said, 'Want to prank that brother of yours?' I couldn't help but smile. 'Of course I do.'


End file.
